1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor capable of processing characters and storing rows of characters in an external memory, and more particularly to a word processor capable of displaying a list of the texts stored in the external memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a word processor capable of calling and displaying a list of the texts in an external memory. In such word processor, the information used to constitute the list of texts is usually the name of each text or a part of the text, but such limited information often gives rise to difficulty in the discrimination of the texts in case the titles and the contents of texts are alike.